cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Spriggy
Spriggy & Liansha is one of the protagonists in Shining Star Heroes. Appearance Spriggy Spriggy has two dark green eyes, a small round nose and doesn't have any hair. He wears a dark blue jumper that covers a light green school t-shirt collar, brown trousers and white shoes. Liansha Liansha wears a lavender headscarf along with purple glasses. She has two dark green eyes, a small upturned nose and plump lips. She wears a white cardigan along with a purple shirt, brown trousers and white shoes. Personality Spriggy & Liansha are two friendly group heroes. They like to work together however, when Liansha gets mad, Spriggy became sad. They are considered as best friends. Abilities Skillset/Unique Abilities * Enhanced Swordsmanship: Spriggy is able to demonstrate a natural aptitude for the ways of the sword, including anything sword-shaped such as fictional swords. He is able to wield a sword with incredible expertise in speed, power, and skill, allowing him to perform feats such as stopping and deflecting bullets, decimating large objects or areas, cutting through a solid material such as steel, and even hold back his strength to deal damage to their foes without killing them. * Enhanced Shieldsmanship: Liansha is able to demonstrate tactical aptitude with the way of the shield, she is able to wield a shield with great proficiency in power, defense, and endurance. Liansha is also able to use it for offense such as bludgeoning their opponents, countering attacks and if the shield is bladed, she can even decapitate their enemies. * Chlorokinesis: Spriggy & Liansha can create, shape and manipulate plants, including wood, vines, plants, moss, and parts of the plants, such as leaves, seeds, roots, fruits and flowers. Spriggy & Liansha can cause plants to grow, move/attack or even rise from the soil and "walk", mutate plants by rearranging DNA structure and revive withered or dead plants. * Vine Generation: Spriggy can generate vines and other extended plant based material, whether by drawing him from already existing vines, or by manifesting them anywhere, he always want. * Chlorokinetic Constructs: Spriggy & Liansha can change plants, flowers, trees, etc., into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures of varying permanence. * Flower Generation: Liansha can generate flowers, whether by drawing her from already existing plants, or by manifesting her anywhere she want. * Floraportation: Spriggy & Liansha can teleport via plants, merging into element/energy and appearing anywhere else from the same element. * Chlora Aura: Spriggy & Liansha can surround herself within a plant-like energy like aura, gaining enhanced strength and can cause plants to grow around the surrounding area. She can also fly by lifting themselves by the energy surrounding it, or by propelling. * Supernatural Beauty: Liansha is supernaturally beautiful and she can use it to affect others. * Beauty Embodiment: Liansha acts as the physical representation or personification of the beauty, as such, she is infinitely and supremely beautiful and have limitless control over beauty. She have perfect physical beauty and might even be immune to death unless certain conditions are met. Fusions * When fused themselves, they form Thorn Blade SL. Trivia * Spriggy and Liansha are considered as best friends. ** This is also a reference to how two characters: Katie & Sadie from ''Total Drama Island. ''They're basically best friends just like them. * Spriggy and Liansha can both use powers simultaneously. ** Enhanced Shieldsmanship, Flower Generation, Supernatural Beauty and Beauty Embodiment are one of the abilites that Liansha can only use by herself. ** Enhanced Swordsmanship and Vine Generation are one of the abilities that Spriggy can only use by himself. * Liansha sometimes comb Aqua-Lass' hair. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Shining Star Heroes Category:Stellar Group